


Naughty

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, Naughty Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Sam and Dean walk into a bar for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.22. Can I get a copy of that naughty list?Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Naughty

Dean clapped his hands in delight. Christmas Eve found them on a hunt, dressed up to make it past the speakeasy’s bouncer. Dean’s hair was neat, shoes shined. He was living a dream. Sam was less enthused.

The bouncer stopped them, asked, “Naughty or nice?”

They shared a look, Dean raised a brow; Sam huffed.

“Naughty,” Dean answered with a thrill. The bouncer added their names to his clipboard. Sam received a devil stamp on his hand and edged past Dean.

Dean looked over the bouncer’s shoulder on his way inside asked, “Can I get a copy that naughty list?”


End file.
